


When you appeared

by Sochi



Series: Written challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, colors blind soulmate Au, mention Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sochi/pseuds/Sochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel Colors-Blind Soulmate AU!<br/>Sam had everything to be happy, an awesome brother, he had finally finished his studies with the best rating possible. He would finally enter the world of work and to live the life he had always dreamed. But something was missing.... without the presence of a soulmate in his life... With a life centered on his work were they going to meet?<br/>challenge theme: "cheesy and fluffy story"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you appeared

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Second post here!  
> It's the first time I writte for this fandom so I hope it'll be alright and thats you'll like !
> 
> I decided to challenge myself to writing, I actually follow several fandom and I decided to do several set.
> 
> Story n2:"Sabriel"  
> challenge wanted: something really cheesy and fluffy!
> 
> I really like the colors blind AU so I wanted to make one myself
> 
> Hope you'll like it and thats it's not too OOC !
> 
> Don't have beta sorry if I make mistake!

It was late at night when the hand of a young man came gently close his laptop with a sigh. The young man, aged 25, ran a hand through his hair, looking around him. His apartment really deserves to be tidy, there were record and file all around him. He sighed, watching all the shades of gray around him, he had so much work these last days he had almost forgotten the meaning. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes, 25 years and he always saw the world without colors, of course he had learned it in school like everyone else and of course he knew very well what that involved.... At his age he had still not found his soul mate... His friends and even his older brother Dean were happy and in a relationship with the person of their life, since Dean had met Castiel desire to have this relationship haunted him many time and the desire to share together a world full of color too. He knew, however, that some never find their soul mate and wasn't less unhappy in their lives, but he had always wanted the perfect family life that his mother tell him with a smile when he was little, in the story before going to sleep. Of course he knew he would be more likely to find his half if he came out a little more, but he was an inside man and was devoted to his studies in the recent years... wearily he rubbed his eyes.

"Come on Sam, tomorrow is a big day better go to bed..."

The so called Sam sighed as he stood up, he went into his bathroom to wash and change before going to bed.

"I know my file by heart, everything will be fine..."

On his last words Sam fell asleep, his brown hair slightly too long falling on his face. The young man had to pass with flying colors every year of his schooling during his higher studies he had been the major of his promotion, his desire to learn and the knowledge he had from a very young had well rewarded. certainly there was had financial difficulties and he thanked enormously big brother for help. But now, as a young graduate he had the chance to get into a good company and do what passionate, him all go play it tomorrow and he was confident.

The next morning got up quickly and on the first ring of the alarm Sam got up good and prepared, it was a great day everything had to be the best. After washing and eat, he put on a nice suit, took all his things out quickly and take his car, heading for the place of his appointment.

A few minutes later, Sam was just stressing out slightly, this wasn't possible there had no place to park freely here? He looked at the time one last time and continued to search. After a while he finally sighed and finally found it, it was still a good way to walk for arrived. He took a quick gesture to take his things, locked the car and went with a quick walk on the streets. Being pressed what would happen, happened, he went into someone and dropped his belongings, he cursed inwardly and hurried to pick them up. The man he pushed crouched by his side and began to help.

"Wait I'll help you..."

Sam sighed.

" Thank you…. Excuse me to barging you, I am... a little stress and in hurry... "

" No problem! "

The man picked up a paper bag and pick everything up once they got up at the same time.

" There you go! Everything is in place! "

The man smiled, returning him all he had.

"Come on smiles! Life seems easier if we display a smile on our lips! "

Sam couldn't help but smile at this remark, he gently grabbed the wallet and when their fingers touched he couldn't help but contemplate the eyes of the other man, they were a unique color so beautiful and almost like liquid gold, he didn't even notice the change in expression of this stranger who fix him now with round and surprised eyes. Sam then shook his head, remembering that he had no time to lose, he had to hurry.

"Excuse me, I must go... thank you! "

On that Sam went to a runner, he zigzagged between people and turned into a street he didn't hear the unknown man call him, trying to follow him.  
He finally arrived at his place of business out of breath, the receptionist looked at him surprised but smiled. The young man approached her slowly.

"Well Sam, you made seems to be in hurry, you ran from your place to here so far? "

The young woman smiled, Sam ran a hand through his hair to replace them but smiled.

"Hello Anhi, hehe yes you could said that... I had a hard time finding a place this morning, I admit that I have done better to come off afoot "

He chuckled, he liked Anhi, she was the first to welcome him to the company during his internship and they were soon became friends.

"I see that... but tell me if I'm not mistaken your appointment with the director is only in three-quarters of an hour you are well ahead. "

"Yes, yes I know do not look at me like that... I just wanted to be sure to be on time and be quiet before my talks. "

The so called Anhi tapped on the keyboard of his computer but looked up at his friend.

"I'm sure you're going to get this job Sam, he never find more qualified and better than you! "

"I do not think you be very objective on this subject Anhi. "

They laughed softly before the young woman takes her bag and stood up.

"Come on I offer you a coffee before your big presentation! "

They talked a while Anhi couldn't help talking about the surprise that her mate had done to her during the weekend. Sam smiled slightly she was always passionate in these times that he couldn't blame her, he too would like be at her place. He just hoped that the person made for him would have a normal name Balthazar, but who was named like that today? He shook his head, thinking back to Castiel, his brother soulmate that says he shouldn't complain. Throughout their talk, Sam felt his stress slowly evaporate when suddenly his attention was on the wall... who had the idea to paint them in this yellowish color to a relaxation room he though.  
His eyes then rested on the clock, he quickly swallowed his coffee and thanked his friend before spinning rapidly before the room where he had an appointment. At the witching hour, a group of men and women more or less aged came, after formal greetings they all enter in the room and Sam sat before them. Hardly posed, the presentation of his case began. The first minutes were a bit hard but very quickly taken by his passion for his research and his work, Sam carried him back under the gaze of this assembled who ask a lot of questions, taking notes. After more than an hour's conversation, it was with relief and smile as Sam turned to see Anhi after acknowledge and thank the audience. His friend couldn't help smiling and ask how it happen.

"So, then? How did it go? "

"Well, pretty well. "

Anhi raised an eyebrow at his response that made him smile.

"Okay that's pass more than fine, I confess I was a little scared but they loved. They seemed genuinely interested in my work and ask a lot of questions especially one of them I even thought that one of them with something against me as he harassed me with questions pointing me with his red marker! "

The so called Anhi was slightly surprised expression at once but continued to listen to his friend how his talks was passing.

"And before leaving, the director took me aside and told me that there was a very good chance that I have the job and he will give me their answer in two days at the latest. "

Sam smiled and sighed glad it's finally finish.

"It mean that we will be soon colleague I can't wait! "

"It's not done Anhi. "

Despite his answer the young man smiled at the enthusiasm of his friend. This one came out of her purse her phone.

"It's time to my lunch, will you join me? "

"Sorry but I ask Dean to join me here for once we have free time I thought about eating with him somewhere, he shouldn't be long too long now. "

"No worries, maybe next time! "

She continued to strum on her phone, smiling, Sam watched her then noticed something.

"Well I didn't know you loved red so much. "

" Sorry? "

"Your phone, your bag and even your top, you must really love red. "

The young man noticed the more than surprised look to his friend who stare at him with large round eyes.

"What? Well what, what I said? "

Seeing that his friend didn't seem to be able to answer and afraid of having hurt her he said.

"I just said you seemed... to liked...red …"

Anhi jumped up and shouts of excitement.

"Sam!! Sam why didn't you tell me you saw the colors !!? "

She began to shake violently his arm, smiling.

" Since when ? Where you meet your soulmate? How she or he is? I want to know ! "

It was the turn of the young man to be surprised, he looked around with a paling face.

" I...I…. I dunno…. "

Anhi suddenly stopped and looked at him intently.

" What do you mean ? "

"I...I didn't realize that I ….that I saw the colors. …"

The young woman blinked several times.

"How can you not realize? When it happened to me I saw only that! And the love of my life of course! "

Sam pass several times a hand through his hair and began to pacing, stressed.

"I...I don't know, I was so focused on my talks and my record ... I arg …"

"Ok ... ok resume, well did you recall a time when you could see everything in gray until now?

He eventually stop spinning and took a breath.

"... This morning when I left my home .... "

"Well it leaves you your travel and your interview so far... you remember something special? Someone who would have touched you? Maybe one of your person on the interwiew! ... No wait ... I think I read that they were all married somewhere in the files ... .hm ... "

Sam began to think, going over in his head the images of his morning what he missed ...suddenly a souvenir brand him and he couldn't help uttering a frustrated growl. But how was he able to miss it ... how did he couldn't have noticed this man he had shoved and those eyes so gold that had bewitched when they met. But why didn't he stay a few more minutes with him ... what should he do now ..  
Her friend seemed to feel the anguish and fear rising home.

"Sam? You're not well? "

As he was about to answer her a new voice came from.

"Hey Sammy! I hope I don't make you wait! "

The so-called turned to the newcomer who was none other than his brother watching him now with concern.

"What? Don't tell me you screwed up? Not I don't believe it. "

Sam sighed.

"No, Dean, that went fine .... "

"Well it doesn't seems to enchant you it seems! "

" It's not that…. Dean .... I see the colors ... .. and ... and now I see what's whith this jacket? "

"Hey! It's a great jacket, Cas thinks the same of around, jerk! "

"Punk! "

They laughed slightly under the gaze of the young woman, surprised.

"So that's it? My little brother will finally settle down? When you gonna introduce me to this person? "

Dean smiled at his brother, he was rather pleased with the news, he knew that Sam was lonely at times, he was so took in his studies and his work that he had very few spend time out and have a private life. But seeing the depressed looking of his younger brother, he add.

"What? What did I said again? "

Sam gave a grunt again.

"What is there in the end? "

"Well, our dear Sam right here, he didn't realize it so he don't know who this person is.”

"Anhi! "

"Well, what Sam is not true? "

The young man opened his mouth to answer but sighed, shaking his head, it was the truth ...

"Huh? No it is true ? "

Dean looked at his brother and his friend who nodded positively and began to laugh.

"Dean! This is not funny! "

"Hahaha .. sorry but ... yeah a little"

"Jerk! "

'Punk! "

In front of his brother depress look, Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on it's not worth going moping like this! We'll go eat something because I totally starve and we surely will have clearer ideas after that. "

"Yes you're probably right ... see you next time Anhi. "

The two men greeted her before leaving together in the streets and sat down on the terrace of a small restaurant. The elder hastened to take the menu while throwing glances to his younger brother.

"I already know what I'm going to take you and Sammy? "

"... .uh..I...don't know ..."

"Okay ... so ... you want to talk? "

His brother then stared long which caused a sigh of exasperation from him.

"What? "

"You? Dean? You want to know how I feel? "

"Rhaa shut up! You're not looking good, look at your face! And I admit that I really want to find out what happened. "

"You could say that being with Castiel change you. 

«Rhaa stop it! "

At least it had had the merit of being laughed at his younger brother. When the waitress took their orders, Sam took a deep breath before deciding to tell everything to his brother.

"In fact I see color only since this morning ...I was so in hurry and stress through my file and interview that I had not realized it... and if I miss the unique opportunity to find my soul mate ? "

"Come on, one you can live well and happily without soul mate and two if you have met this morning it would probably say that that person lives here too you can find him or her maybe... "

"If it were that simple …"

"Don't tell me you really have no idea who could be that person? If you'd have remembered a thing I don't know you could do an internet search about it. "

Pending a response from his brother who seemed to think at his remark, he began to eat bread while waiting for his food to arrive.

"It's not a bad idea that. "

"Well I said it like an option... but if you remember you for something that can help find this person .... "

"Well ... it happened when I headed to my interview and uh... I shoved him... he help me pick up my stuff ... he was smaller than me …"

"Sam ... everyone is smaller than you! So I understand that it's a man. "

"Yes ... what I remark that he was ... very smiling and his eyes ... his eyes were such a color ... it was like liquid gold ... with beautiful reflections …"

"Uh ... ok ... so what you will write man with gold colors eyes in your research hoping you'll have something? I still doubt .. "

"I can try... it costs nothing ... and if it does nothing well ... I would do with it…"

The eldest of the brothers nodded, he had the right to take a chance if it meant he could find the person made for him.  
While the waitress brought them their food, Sam asked the code of wi-fi, he take his computer and began his research in the sight of Dean who tasted with pleasure his burger.  
Minutes passed, and Sam didn't move, he was focused stare at the screen, so that Dean thought even bitten in the plate of his brother if he hadn't chosen a salad with who knows what in it. After a moment he saw the face of his brother turn red and he slightly bent his screen, Dean couldn't help but smile and say mockingly.

"What is Sammy? We came across a porn site hm? "

The so-called looked up to his older frowning before resuming.

"No ... no I .. I think I found him. "

It was Dean's turn to be surprised.

"Seriously? With the little information that you have you find him? I don't believe you let me see that. "

Dean stood up and looked over his brother's shoulder who gave him the page he watched a few seconds before. He watched the profile page of a man who was his age and strangely he had to admit the color of his eyes was like his brother had said.

"Well they would say that you have the opportunity Sammy, your man lives well here .... Ah it looks bad for you he work in a bakery it will be hard for him with your mania to eat healthy. "

Then he laughed slightly, Sam didn't seem to hear the one hand because of what his brother had told his man ... would he really be? Moreover he couldn't take his eyes of the profile and especially the photo that accompanied it, he wasn't going to lie this man named Gabriel was quite his type. But it wasn't just that, looking at the profile he could see that this man had done good study, he was passionate about his work and that he was the pastry's boss. Sam couldn't help smiling at his soul mate and share the same idea of their work.

"Oh look there's even address, and if you were going to pay him a visit hm? "

Sam then looked at him with big eyes and reddening cheeks.

"No, but it will not Dean! "

" What ? It was you who wanted to find a way to see him again! You got the address where he'll work you go there and see what happens. "

The youngest ran a hand through his hair.

"And what do I tell him? It did help me with my belongings and I almost ran away to get to my appointment ... is not the best ... "

"Tsk that even mean nothing with a bad impression it works, look at Cas and me! "

Sam then looked at his brother, it was a mechanic and he met his soulmate in his work ... he was one of his clients and their first words weren't very nice.

"I remember very well .... "

Sam sighed, he knew the story by heart .…

FLASHBACK

It was early morning when Dean was finishing his first car repaired of the day under the rhythm of his favorite songs to loop in his garage. He hardly had finished when he heard his colleague come back with a car.

"Then Benny what do you bring us? "

He cleaned the dirts on his hands and turned to the craft, a nice car, an older model in the style of his own car but in a terrible state, he wondered what had happened to it but there was a lot of job on it to do.

"Fuck in what condition is this poor beauty, bumper smashed, broken glass ... and that's just what I can see at a glance .... The owner must be an idiot to don't look after it right .. "

"Dean ... it's not your car calm down, we do not care how it look, we repairs it, the client pay and that's all! "

"No but seriously the owner shouldn't even be allowed to drive such a car! If you don't know how take care a minimum of your car and if you can't drive takes something else or walk! "

"The owner know very much what he does and doesn't need the comments and advice of a stranger to it. "

Dean then turned and fell face to face with the said owner, a man probably his age who was staring at him. Then he noticed her how to dress with a suit over a trench coat and sighed seen his style he had a little explanation now.

"Erm ok sorry about that, it's a model that I love and see it in this state, frankly I don't know what you have done to come in this state but it's going to be expensive"

"I can understand your passion for your craft but I can affirm you that I'm not the cause of it's condition. If people were less passionate and impetious as you are this man might have avoid the back of my car who was parked outside my house. "

Dean frowned a bit unnerved by the client response and refrained narrowly to respond.

"Fine given me your keys get it over! "

His client take the keys from his pockets and when their hands touched, the world exploded in colors. The two men remained silent for a long moment to stared, detailed. Dean stared at the stranger who was now his soul mate, he had black hair ruffled as being just out of bed and blue eyes so clear that he was losing it. After a moment Benny had to cough to try to get their attention and understand what was happening.

"Well ... uh .. I didn't expect that.."

Dean began, one hand behind his neck, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"My name is Dean and uh ... I'm very happy to finally find you. "

The other one smiled gently and it was the most beautiful thing he saw.

"Hello Dean, my name is Castiel. "

END FLASH BACK

And since that day, they had learned to know and love, they were inseparable.

"Okay Dean, I understand ... I'll go check it out. "

"Glad you follow my advice! "

After discussion and have been resumed by the waitress who waited an hour they had finished, the brothers finally be lifted. After goodbye Dean returned towards his garage. Sam when quickly noted the address of pastry and after put away is computer he took his courage in both hands and walked to the place indicated. It was not far from the restaurant, it was now or never. The more he approached to the address the more his heart was racing, he had no idea what he could tell him, he just hoped his mate agrees to speak to him despite their somewhat strange encounter. Its not then stopped at the front of the bakery said it looked very warm air, the colors were bright and they seemed to be a lot of people. After several minutes remained frozen, he took a deep breath and entered the shop. Sam looked all around him, his nostrils were not taking delightful aromas and his eyes marveled at all the cakes. It was true that his motto was eating healthy but the vision of these pastries made him feel good too. The young man get in the file, his heart was tightening with every step and when he arrived at the counter he was greeted by the smile of a young redhead whose badge showed a nice "Charlie" in gold letters.

"Hello sir what can I do for you! "

Sam shook his head, he was not here, what to do .... He could not take too much time waiting for anyone else behind him.

"Uh ... I wish to talk to Gabriel ... is he there? "

"Gabriel? No, sorry ! "

" Oh…. "

"Yes, today he asked me to keep the shop for him this morning he was excited! He told me about a guy he met in hurry that would be called his soul mate and that he would wait where they met to try to see him again! I love, romantic eh! "

Sam, who had heard the answer of the seller really hoped she could not notice his face reddening, he had the impression of having cheeks burning, his heart was racing. So Gabriel had also wanted to see him, despite what had happened, he had spent the day waiting on the place of their meeting in the hope of seeing him again. It felt strangely good, like being in a bubble, to know all that warmed his heart in his vision of a fusion love with his soul mate. Only minutes passed and he still had not answered the clerk, he quickly came to his senses.

"Uh ... thank you for the information …"

"You want me to tell him you come? "

"No, it'll be ok don't worry. "

"It's all then? "

" Yes thank you very much. "

"You're welcome and look forward to seeing you! "

Charlie couldn't help to take better look at the young man who apologized before leaving, seeming to think at something. When Sam left the pastry, he knew what he had to do and his paces brought him to the place called. While he had only a few meters away, the young man slowed .... It was really him.... Leaning against a pole looking goshawks and swallowing a candy after having tossed it. Sam couldn't help a small smile, he walked slowly when their eyes met and didn't let go. The so-named Gabriel then began to smile, a real smile that Sam could not help but return. It didn't take more time for them to meet face to face, while Sam didn't knew how to start a conversation.

"I almost wait ~"

Sam looked at his opposite surprised, a smile emerging on his lips when he saw a fun wave pass in those golden eyes.

"Uh ... I sorry ... I did not imagine our meeting being like this .... I was a little .... "

"Pressing? "

"Hehe ... yes ... well ... a little. "

"Well it's no big deal! What would be life without a little spice! And I absolutely not regret to have waited so long outside if it is to see you ~ "

Sam was a little hard not to blush, Gabriel was really charming and it was so long since he had not been flirt with.

"In fact I introduce myself I am Gabriel! And what a nice name could go with that perfect body ~? "

Sam couldn't help laughing.

"Sam, my name is Sam."

"Well Sam is a pleasure to finally meet you! "

Gabriel then held out his hand, Sam a little surprised at take it. The seized feeling the warmth of his skin against but had hardly time to enjoy their first contact that he felt pulled forward. He made a small sound that was cut off by lips landed on his. The exchange was simple and only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for Sam to be in all his forms, he looked at the red cheeks the other man who showed a big smile, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry I couldn't have resisted. "

Sam stared at him a moment, it is true that he had not imagined that their first kiss would be so fast, they hardly know each other. But when he plunged his eyes into those of his golden overlooked all his doubts flew away and it was is turn to lean to capture those lips in a second kiss.

" Neither do I…. "

They smiled, their hands still entwined.

"Well if you're free we could learn more about each other with a drink ~"

Sam chuckled and smile big as the view of Gabriel.

"With pleasure and it's on me. "

"Wow I'm lucky ~ hehe"

As they walked hand in hand in most commercial streets, Gabriel's cell phone began to vibrate, he looked quickly.

"Sorry ... it's my colleague Charlie .... I left her a little all by herself today ... "

Then Sam look away also a little embarrassed, remembering this Charlie and the conversation they had. When his eyes reverted to his soulmate, he perceived an incipient smile on his lips that only grew as golden eyes stared at him.

"W-what? "

" Oh nothing…. Just Charlie just told me that a man had ask to speak to me there is little time ago..."

"Erm really? "

"Yes she said this man matched a lot the description I had given her about my soulmate ~ hm? "

" Well…. "

Sam didn't know how to start, he was slightly embarrassed. Gabriel gave him a knock of hip, smiling happily.

"You made research about me! "

"Well yes... uh... I resented much of how I had acted about you and I... I really was afraid of not being able to see you again... that I missed my chance to know you so well... I did some research... it was an idea of my brother and elsewhere.... I'm still surprised that it worked .. "

He began to laugh slightly thinking about his brother when two hands came to grab his face and Gabriel began to kiss him a lot less wisely than before. It took only a few seconds for him to let go, he closed his eyes and his hands came to grasp Gabriel's hips. When they parted for lack of air, with slightly blushing cheeks, he had the impression of being alone in the world. Gabriel smiled and Sam felt like watching the sun.

“Don't worry now that I found you Sam, I'm not ready to let you go.. "

He smiled and nodded at this moment he was sure, he was the happiest man.


End file.
